feverseruesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Amber Howard
"I can't escape my own personal hell. How my mother treated my father. Everything about her was evil. I wondered why she just couldn't just get knocked up by another guy and my father divorce her. I don't even think she loved my father. She only wanted him for the money and fame." - Isabella'' Howard (Hazel Fever)'' Isabella Amber Howard-Bellamy or Belle - Daughter of Dominic James Howard and Stella Grace Bewley . Wife of Damon Kyle Bellamy '' Early History Isabella was born on July 11th 2010. She was the second daughter in the Howard family. Isabella or "Belle" for short was a very rebellious child from the start. When she was little her mother would push her into wearing pink and floarl print. She would just cry and whine. But, when she grew older her style of clothing changed. She started to wear tight dresses, skinny jeans, dark make-up, and peircing's. Belle got her nickname when she would insist that her mother not call her Bella. But, her father in the normal British fashion would say Belle instead of Bella. Belle grew up only being around her father and the band. She became just like her father. Belle went on tours with her father because she couldn't stand living with her mother. Belle technitclly grew up on the road. At the age of five she had her first piercing which was on her ear. At ten she had a piercing above her other one and her cartilige done. At fourteen she had her belly button pierced and had her first tattoo. Belle at the age of thirteen started drinking and doing drugs. She was not taught any other way. Belle grew older, she met Damon in high school when they were seniors. She fell for him instantly. The two later were in a band together. They then married and had one baby boy named Dominic. Etymology Belle's name means in Italian "''Beautiful". Belle is named after Dominic Howard's deceased sister Belle Amber. She was orginally going to be named Emma after Dominic's other sister but they thought Belle suit her better. Physical Appearance Belle has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is to have a lot of ear piercings and two tattoos one of a butterfly and another of a bleeding rose. Belle is tall and thin like her father. She has dyed her hair blonde, brown with black streaks and blonde with red streaks. Personality Belle is very mild with her temper. She is a bit edgy and sneaky like her father. She is very high strung and energetic. Music Career Belle has been with three punk bands as there drummer. She has been very valued and always wanted by many. Mainly she has quit the bands because she has had affairs with the lead singers and they have gone wrong. She has mainly stayed with the band'' Horror of London''. She has been with them for 3 years now. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters